The present disclosure relates to systems and methods that recognize audio queries and select related information to return in response to recognition of the audio queries. The technology disclosed facilitates easy designation of aggregate user experience categories and custom audio references to be recognized. It facilitates linking and return of selected information in response to recognition of audio queries that match the designated aggregate user experience categories or custom audio references to be recognized.
Song recognition is related to humming and voice recognition. Algorithms have been developed that allocate audio processing steps between a hand-held device and a remote server. The team working on the technology disclosed in this application has contributed to this art, including development of technology described in US 2012/0036156 A1, published Feb. 9, 2012, entitled “System and Method for Storing and Retrieving Non-Text-Based Information;” and US 2012/0029670 A1, published Feb. 2, 2012, entitled “System and Methods for Continuous Audio Matching.” These patent publications are hereby incorporated herein by reference. In some technologies, audio samples are relayed from a hand-held device to a server for processing. In others, features are extracted from the audio for processing. Sometimes, the features are processed locally. Other times, the features are processed by a server. Traditionally, recognition technology has been used only on demand with hand-held devices, due to battery, bandwidth and transmission cost considerations. New technology described by this development team has opened the door to continuous audio recognition using a battery-powered hand-held device, such as a smartphone, tablet or laptop.
Song recognition has been used as a trigger for metadata presentation. The technology disclosed explores other connections that can be made to provide information to a user following recognition of a song or, more generally, of an audio or multimedia segment.